1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual mixing system for liquid and lotion applicators, and in particular pertains to a dispensing apparatus whereby separately stored constituents of a liquid or lotion are adapted to be premixed prior to the dispensing thereof.
2. Prior Art
In various instances liquid and lotion applicators may incorporate sponge-type applicators, brush like applicators or even nozzle orifices adapted to store quantities of a particular liquid or lotion or a combination thereof, such as may be body lotions, different types of semi-liquid creams or gels, or a liquid or gel which may be used for various commercial and industrial purposes. The various liquids, lotions, creams or gels may be stored for considerable periods of time prior to their use.
At times these liquids, lotions, creams or gels are comprised of two or more components which, when stored in a mixed manner, may separate or change properties over time. It is therefore advantageous that these particular components be sealingly stored in separate containments.
Although it is possible to pour and mix the various components, such as two or more liquids or lotions, into a dispensing container them prior to attaching an applicator to the dispensing container and implementing the use thereof the mixture, this entails the storage of separate component containers, which can complicate the admixing process. Locating the various separate containers can increase the time and steps necessary to achieve the desired mixture as well. Moreover, such separately stored components, when poured into a single dispensing container, may not be admixed in the appropriate relative quantities, thereby compromising the consistency and/or other properties the liquid or lotion component mixture was intended to provide.